bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Water Buffalo Song
The Water Buffalo Song is the first Silly Song with Larry. You can learn more about the second Silly Song with Larry here. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. So without further ado, Silly Songs with Larry. (Larry pops in wearing an oversized cowboy hat) Larry: The Water Buffalo Song! (Larry smiles as the music begins) Larry: Everybody's got a water buffalo Yours is fast but mine is slow Oh where'd we get them, I don't know But everybody's got a water buffalo-oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I took my buffalo to the store (saloon door comes in) Got his head stuck in the door (puts head in saloon door) Spilled some lima beans on the floor Oh, everybody's got a... (Archibald comes in) Archibald: Stop it! Stop, stop right this instant, what do you think you're doing!? You can't say everyone's got a water buffalo when everyone does NOT have a water buffalo! We were going to get nasty letters saying, "Where's my water buffalo? Why don't I have a water buffalo?" And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so! Just stop being so silly! (Archibald leaves) The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing: (Larry pops in) Larry: Everybody's got a baby kangaroo Yours is pink but mine is blue Hers was small but... (Archibald rushes in) Archibald: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! (runs over Larry) Fun Facts Trivia *This is the only Silly Song for these things: **The only Silly Song was written by Phil Vischer and the first one Kurt Heinecke had nothing to do with. **The guitar for this song was provided by Mike Sage, the voice of Scallion #3. **The only Silly Song which has Larry's dopey voice. Starting with The Hairbrush Song onward, his familiar voice is used from now on. **The only Silly Song in which Larry's eyes aren't shown (if one doesn't count the Silly Song card). *For the 15th anniversary of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Larry's voice (with the exception of the beginning and ending) is re-dubbed with his current voice. This resulted in some of Archibald's dialogue being cut, possibly because either the editors couldn't access the original voice recordings for the song to mute Larry's original voice as the original audio project file (from an audio editing software that Mike used back when the Silly Song was first being produced) may have been deleted, or Phil may have forgotten to re-record Archie's lines. **This version is also featured in And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection (with the title card cut). **It is likely this version was dubbed in either 2002 since that version played first in "VeggieTales Live! On Stage". *In The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, the video was bizarrely re-exported in higher quality, and Larry and Archibald's voices were pitched down by a semitone, complete with reverberation audio effects added in the back. However, the original pitch of Larry's voice was still used in a snippet of the song when it is played at the beginning of the video, as well as in a trailer for the video. It also shows the portion where Archibald Asparagus gave a "hmph" expression before he left, which was cut in other episodes where this song was played for unknown reasons (except in the original 1993 VHS of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?). **This version of the Silly Song in higher quality could've been used in the 15th Anniversary DVD release of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (and subsequent video releases). **However, the DVD releases of Very Silly Songs kept the original pitch of the song and quality. *The part where Larry sustains "everybody's got a water buffalo" was meant to be a short note, but Mike Nawrocki insisted on sustaining it in homage to The Three Amigos theme song. It took a couple of takes to get it right. *Originally, this was meant to be the only silly song as all the other episodes would have other funny segments, with another silly song maybe once in a while. But after fans wrote letters to Big Idea asking why there was no silly song in the second video, the silly song eventually became a regularly-enduring segment by the time the third video Are You My Neighbor? was produced. **Some episodes, such as most Larry-Boy episodes, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and also both the Jonah and The Pirates feature films still lack silly song segments. *Superchick did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks! *This is not to be confused with the song that Fred Flintstone sang in The Flintstones, which was also called "The Water Buffalo Song". *This was featured on the classroom edition of The Grapes of Wrath, as well as some international releases of Madame Blueberry. *In the Slovenian, 2nd Brazilian, and Greek dubs, an alternate version of the opening card is used, although the original version is seen at the end. Remarks *While the 1st Brazilian dub uses a translation that is more faithful to the original, the 2nd and 3rd dubs change the type of buffalo in the song to an Indian buffalo. Goofs * After Archibald has lectured Larry over the falseness of his lyrics, he jerks into a "standing-up" position, however from there he turns around and leaves the screen normally. *When Larry sings about baby kangaroos in the original version of the Latin Spanish dub, the Arabic dub, and the Taiwanese Mandarin dub, Archibald comes out of the area that the Silly Songtext is placed in rather than from the right side of the screen due to plastering. Gallery Music Video File: VeggieTales The Water Buffalo Song - Silly Song Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Category:Very Silly Songs! Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Country songs Category:Songs played at Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Animal Songs